Phi
Known Information Phi was born Amphialus of the Nadine Empire. He rarely talks about the specifics of his life before returning, but he's not secretive that he was some kind of hired killer. It is clear that he wants to distance himself from that life as much as possible. While he will wield a dagger again in defense of Port Frey, he considers violence, especially violence against other sentients, as a last resort. Since returning Phi has discovered another use for his knowledge of wounds and death: healing. He is an accomplished battlefield medic, and can often be found at Triage when catastrophe strikes Port Frey. Additionally, something about returning has awakened magical abilities, and he immediately dove into channeling in order to better protect his new friends. Between gatherings, Phi has begun to cultivate a bit of a green thumb. He’ll talk your ear off about his garden if you let him, where he is experimenting with the use of channeling to grow crops at a much increased rate. Other Returned may have enjoyed his crop at gatherings in the form of a refreshing watermelon drink served at the Golden Kilt tavern. In spite of the dangers of Port Frey, Phi is clearly enjoying his new life. He approaches new experiences and friendships with joy, and at gatherings can often be found making himself as useful as possible. Though sometimes overwhelmed by the strange and magical shenanigans he’s been thrust into, he tries to be a steady rock for his friends through it all. Status None, Phi comes from humble beginnings and has humble aspirations. Allies *Alpha Company - A loose band of intrepid adventurers looking to move up in the world, Phi mostly just enjoys their company. *Niccolo - If any returned is Phi's senpai, it's Niccolo. He has served as an advisor and a rock since Phi's first gathering. *Caliban - A merchant kind enough to help Phi navigate the business and economics of Port Frey. Phi admires his creed that all men should be free. *Healer’s Triage - Phi is friends with many healers of Port Frey, and serves gladly by their side when shit hits the fan. *Laylow - Phi and Laylow met while enjoying Phi's favorite past-time when danger strikes in Port Frey: hiding behind a shed. For some reason their talks always turn to philosophy. *Kaelan Estelmer - A bright ray of sunshine in Port Frey, and a spiritual mentor and guide for Phi. *Lady Francesca Lezzoni - Phi is not used to fancy company, but Lady Francesca's friendly attitude always makes him forget about their differences. *The Dragonkin - Not many know why, but Phi became fast friends with many of the dragonkin seemingly overnight. *Itzel Nahuel - A skilled surgeon and leader, Phi will always remember her for her act of unconditional kindness on the day that he Returned. *Samantha Lily Rosenberg - Phi feels indebted to the alchemist for her Leprosy cure, made carefull and offered freely. He hopes he can repay her someday. Enemies *The Black Company - A ruthless band of rival mercenaries, each and every one of them a scary person. Phi could never see himself joining such a group. Rumors *Rumor has it that his neck tattoo is the mark of an assassin's guild. *Rumor has it Phi uses the bodies of his enemies as fertilizer for his farm. Quotes “Sweet Empress, that’s a lot of blood!” "There was a saying in Nadine that I lived by: If you have a knife, you can always find bread. Thinking like that is why there is so much sorrow to this world." Character Inspirations TBH Phi’s personality is just mine, with some cool skills and a tragic backstory. Phi really came out of wanting to try out a hybrid assassin/healer build. It’s been pretty great, I have one chance to oneshot an NPC per fight, which I generally use to clear the way for picking someone up who they’ve just downed. The farming stuff all came out of a really awesome interaction with an NPC played by Alex Nicholson, that gave me an idea for a pacifist outlet for channeling magic and research. Soundtrack None as of yet.